To Kill a God
by Absolute Edge
Summary: "I need you to find and terminate the people listed below. There are some constraints however... You must make their deaths excessive, I don't care how you do it, just make a statement with each one. You will be paid handsomely with each confirmed death. Good luck." ME3 / AU / CC / rated M for language, violence, abuse, rape, torture, etc. / Enjoy


**Author's note: **This is your one and only warning. Much, if not all, of this chapter and the subsequent chapters will disturb most readers…

Assume each chapter contains the following, however, should a chapter delve into a new genera then it shall be posted at the start of said chapter: _rape, violence, torture, abuse, futanari, and language_. If you can't stomach it, you probably shouldn't read it.

_**But if you're like me and you enjoy the psychologically traumatic please go right ahead.**_

_**My friends… Enjoy.**_

* * *

**To Kill a God**

By: Absolute Edge

* * *

**No Omega**

* * *

_**- - - Omega **_**- Aria T'Loak's quarters**

"My fucking _head!_" Aria groaned and sat on the edge of her bed with her hands clenched to the sides of her head, her face a canvas of pain.

"Do you want me to ask Anto to get you something?" Nyreen asked as the door slid shut behind her.

"No, no. I'll just suffer this shit." Aria hissed angrily and lied back with her legs hanging off; Nyreen walked to one side of her bond mate's bed and crossed her arms with a smile.

"You don't have to suffer alone you know?" Nyreen said but Aria closed her eyes and didn't reply.

Instead she held up a fist, extended her index finger, and brought it down to stab the sheets beside her. Nyreen giggled and crawled on the bed beside Aria, who couldn't help but smile. Nyreen pressed herself up against the Asari and nuzzled against her shoulder. Aria threw an arm around the Turian and looked over at her; though her head was throbbing she was finding great comfort in Nyreen's presence.

Aria greatly admired the little Turian: her crimson face paint, how her mandibles curve out in the back, the way she curled her fingers when… Nyreen's talons dragged up her inner thigh, looks like the young Turian wants to demonstrate the prowess of her talented digits. Unfortunately, as much as Aria wanted to enjoy some quality time with her lover, she wasn't keen with this migraine.

"No Nyreen, I'm not in the mood." Aria said looking away and clenching her eyes shut with a grimace, however, she frowned inwardly at just how blunt she had just been to Nyreen and looked back to her, "I'm sorry Ny, I didn't-"

"Shh," Nyreen shushed her and placed a hand gently on her chin with a finger extender over her lips. "You don't need to be sorry, not to me and not for this. You've had a headache since earlier today, ever since visiting the old club. Maybe the lights and loud music got to you? Maybe you had a bad drink?"

"Maybe, I only had one…" Aria leaned up onto her elbows as a terrible thought popped into her head; Nyreen had to move back slightly and onto her side so Aria could adjust. "Unless someone's trying to poison me…"

"I'm not going to say you don't have a lot, a _lot,_ of enemies… but I wouldn't be surprised." Nyreen said tracing lazy circles on Aria's stomach with a talon.

"What about those two in the corner table, remember them?" Nyreen asked laying her arm across her mate's chest and hugging her instead.

"That… what… Human and Asari couple? What about them?" Aria asked furrowing her brows as she tried to remember them.

"Yeah, they didn't take their eyes off you for a second." Nyreen looked up and kissed Aria's shoulder, "That Human was a soldier, I saw his death mask on his hip, they… I'm afraid of them."

"Really? You're afraid of one Human soldier?" Aria smirked.

"No, it's more than just being _afraid_ Aria. Did you even notice the Asari girl with him? You know the Human military despises aliens of all sorts…" Nyreen asked rising her head to look her mate in the eye.

"I do…"

"So why would she be with him? She's a slave, she _has _to be! But…" Nyreen lied her head back down and tightened her hug, pressing herself to Aria's side.

"Ny what is it?" Aria was growing uncomfortable with her mate's anxiety, she might have to do something about it later, like kick all Humans off Omega… or something… but that would be bad for business. Besides, if she only removed the Human military on leave or whatever they would cry prejudice and probably set up a blockade… and _that_ would be worse for business.

"Her disposition, her actions, her facial expressions… everything about her screams _willing_ slave. Almost as if she wanted to be begging at his feet for scraps like a Varren." Nyreen sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't know, it was just… bizarre."

Aria's made to reply but her mouth suddenly went dry, as if all the moisture was abruptly sucked away, and worked her tongue to try and get some saliva going. It didn't work and only seemed to get worse, to spread. Her throat began to slowly constrict, her eyes began to hurt, and her skin felt like it was trying to crush her bones. She gasped but only a soft hiss escaped her parched lips just moments before she blacked out.

* * *

Aria came too in a haze and tried to wipe her eyes but found herself unable to move her hands… unable to move anything at all. She shook her head and blinked rapidly to clear her vision and took note that she felt soft silken fabric beneath her. It came to her as she felt wet streams roll across her cheek that she couldn't see because her eyes were extremely watery, it made Aria think back to the last time she cried… she couldn't remember.

"Well, look who -_ah_- decided to wake up." The soft, masculine voice killed Aria's struggles and she looked over.

Aria couldn't make out the particulars with the streams of tears running from irritated eyes but there was enough for the most obvious of details. A naked individual, a man obviously but of what species she couldn't tell, sitting beside her on the edge of her bed and leaning back on his hands with someone sitting in his lap...

"Naia be a good girl -_nnngh_- oh _fuck_... clear her eyes out please." The man waved a hand, motioning to someone on the other side of her.

Fingers brushed along Aria's neck and gently turned her head. There was another, this Naia, lying beside her. The assassin, mercenary, or whatever leaned in close and something soft and wet brushed around and over her eyes, a sponge or wet cloth perhaps. Aria was confused and a little disoriented but she wasn't afraid, on the verge of entering a blood rage maybe but not afraid, _never_ afraid.

The other leaned back and Aria shook her head and blinked a few times and shot a vicious glare at what turned out to be another Asari. Naia brushed her fingers over Aria's crests before licking her lips and grinning darkly. It hit Aria so suddenly that she actually paused in shock. There was no cloth, no sponge... Naia had used her tongue, _she had licked her eyes_. Aria groaned in disgust and thrashed trying to get away from this freak.

"_Sssh_, calm down." Naia said softly and crawled overtop Aria so she couldn't move about too much. "You'll disturb my Larson. He's having a real good time with your Turian whore."

Naia grabbed a few of Aria's crests and forced her head to the side so she could watch Larson fuck her lover right beside her. They had flip-flopped positions during the time Aria had her eyes violated. Nyreen was on her back now, her head just inches from Aria, with her legs wrapped around Larson's waist and hooked calve talons digging into his lower back. Nyreen made a delightful clicking sound with her teeth as Larson pressed himself down on her.

"Don't worry Aria," Naia said as she grinded her body against the bound overlord of Omega, "she wouldn't cheat on you _willingly_. Nyreen is drugged out of her little mind. Hah, and look at what she chooses to do while doped up!"

Aria snarled through the gag but couldn't decide which was pissing her off more... being forced to watch someone go down on her drugged up lover or knowing that these two psychopaths had managed to bypass her security to get in her room. What did she pay those fucking mercs for anyways? Or… that these are the two from the back table who had been watching them all night and not realizing the abnormality and having them removed… Aria went in a rage and tried to bring her biotics to the fore but only felt her fingers go numb and her head start swimming. She killed it with a thought as she understood that she must've been injected with some kind of biotic deadening agent. Aria groaned angrily as Naia slipped a hand between her legs and clamped her thighs shut but it only made Naia giggle in joy. She pressed her hand further inch by inch and hesitated as she became distracted by the moans and shuddering breaths coming from Nyreen.

"Look at her..." Naia said as she nuzzled her head against Aria's shoulder, "Whoring herself off like the jackal faced slut she is."

Nyreen had pulled Larson down and was quite literally ripping his back to bloody ribbons with her talons. Larson didn't seem to mind one bit as his body reacted in a disturbingly positive manor; his thrusts becoming more violent, his moans turning into feral growls.

"Goddess that's so fucking hot." Aria felt Naia's lusting breath against her neck which was quickly replaced by her tongue and teeth.

Aria suppressed a moan by biting down on the leather strap harder; however her breathing began to increase in pace bringing a victorious grin from Naia. She licked her lips and grinded against Aria's waist and that's when Aria noticed the slight bulge in the girl's spandex... Aria took a look longer and realized it was discrete because the curve hidden beneath was tucked down and around to her rear. She didn't know what to think at the moment and her mind tried to reconcile by brushing it off as a period pad.

"Oh look! Look, look, _look_!" Naia said letting go of Aria's neck and taking her head in a vice grip and twisting her gaze from her crotch to Larson and Nyreen. "Here it comes, _le finale_."

Aria watched in disgust as Nyreen arched her back as nerve endings fired off hot bolts of pleasure. Aria knew for a fact that her Nyreen had never been with a male before and, though revolted, found a disturbing fascination in watching her love being taken by one. Aria closed her eyes as her stomach churned in protest; she was sickened by the sight, seeing someone who's not her fucking her Ny. Aria opened her eyes in the same moment Nyreen opened her mouth to cry out, but before that could happen Larson clamped his hand over her mouth. As he continued to thrust into her, gasping breaths slipping through his fingers, a blade came up in his other hand and he buried it in her throat.

Aria screamed into her gag and thrashed violently but Naia had an iron grip on her body. She stared in utter horror as her love, her little Ny, gargled her life away. Nyreen twisted her head as far as the razor blade pinning her neck to the bed would allow and stared at Aria expectantly; her movement tore the flesh and opened the wound more. Blood fountained forth and almost caught Larson in the face but he moved his hand from Nyreen's mouth and clamped his hand down around the blade.

She stared into her lover's eyes and understood that the injury had pulled her mind from the intoxicating drugs that flowed thick through her veins. She was conscious, she understood, she didn't want to die. Her body was still twitching in the throes of release while the dagger twisted in her throat. Her body slowed as its life force drained quickly from the wound. Nyreen died in the midst of her first male provided orgasm and in terrible, terrible pain both physical and psychological.

In the last seconds before Nyreen bled out entirely she stared into Aria's eyes with a knowing spark. Her lips quivered and she mouthed something… _I'm sorry_… The look frozen on Nyreen's face enraged Aria to no end, a look of shock and confusion, recognition and yearning. It was a look that would haunt Aria till the day she died...

Aria thrashed once more to try and catch Naia off guard but the psychotic freak would have none of it and kept her pinned with a sick little grin plastered to her face.

Larson pulled out and visibly flinched as he exited the warm corpse. "She- _hah_, she was damn good. Shame about killing her."

He looked at Aria and wrung his bloody hands, "Wouldn't have died if she hadn't been here."

_You don't have to suffer alone_…

Aria glared at the man. How dare he put Nyreen's death on her! He just fucking slaughtered her and has the balls to blame her!? No! _Fuck no_! Fu-

"Can I kill her now?" Naia asked in a bored tone cutting short Aria's train of thought.

"No." Larson said moving off the bed and grabbing a towel.

"Oh…" Naia sat upright on Aria's waist and pouted like a little child.

"I want to watch you fuck her first." Larson wrapped an arm around Naia's throat and she gasped as he crushed her esophagus. Naia clawed at his arm in seeming distress but her face betrayed the delight she was truly feeling as her precious air supply was cut off.

"Put your arms down." Larson commanded as Aria watched on in obvious revulsion.

"Y-yes Mast-_agh!_" Naia coughed painfully but obediently dropped her arms to her sides; her hands opened and closed eagerly and her nails clawed at her thighs.

With his other hand Larson forced Naia's arms behind her back between them, she could pull her hands out easy but wouldn't because her Master put them there for a reason, and grabbed her wrists to hold her own arms back, she's a good pet that way.

Larson ripped down Naia's spandex and Aria flinched in surprise as her male parts came flapping out in her face. She stared in utter shock at the biologically impossible feature this Asari had protruding from her pelvis but couldn't get her mind focused enough to delve into the thought process required to try and figure out how this was possible; she could only stare in awe.

"Looks like someone else appreciates your special little gift." Larson said before clamping his teeth down on Naia's throat, she let out a shaky breath as her body tensed up in anticipation. "Well, little isn't very accurate, heh."

Larson took a firm grip on Naia's unnatural member and teased her with slow pumps. Naia groaned in irritation and swallowed the buildup of saliva as excitement overcame her. He tightened his grip, almost painfully so, making Naia wince slightly as her constricted organ swelled up with trapped blood but as Larson jerked harder and much, much faster Naia soon forgot about the pain. Naia began squirming in her Master's grip as he pushed her to the brink of ecstasy.

"Please Master! I want you, please, I wa-" Larson killed her sentence in her throat by tightening his grip.

"No, I want to watch you _fuck_ her." Naia nodded quickly as her face began to turn a darker blue.

Suddenly, he let her go and pushed her forwards but just gently enough that Naia could pull her arms out and brace her fall so she didn't wind up head-butting Aria by accident. Without having to be told again Naia went to work on Aria after catching her breath.

"I'll make this quick and mostly painless." Naia leaned down quickly gripping the sides of Aria's head tightly and planting a wet kiss on her forehead; her hot breath washed over Aria, she could practically smell her hunger.

"You're gonna fucking die!" Aria spat out, "I have people who-"

"What people?" Larson asked with a laugh, "You don't have _people_, you don't have _loyal subjects_. All you have are paid mercs and people who do what you say because they're _afraid_ of you!"

"Do you think..." Naia asked tilting her head to one side grinning, her cock twitched on Aria's stomach, "Your people will be upset by your death? Or will they do nothing but _thank us_?"

"I have _friends_ that will find you." Aria said firmly but all that did was make the two assassins laugh with joy.

"Friends!? Like who? Oh, I'm sorry, you meant people in debt to you." Larson came around and leaned in with a smile. "Looks like their debts will be wiped clean with you gone."

Larson turned and found a chair, leaving Aria to process what he'd just said. "Who sent you? If you're going to kill me I want to know who ordered my death."

"That, my dead Pirate Queen, is unknown." Larson said resting a leg up on a knee, letting his gear hang unburdened. "I received a conveniently untraceable, anonymous message very politely requesting your death along with nineteen others."

"Who else?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have to ask?" Larson laughed softly and shook his head, "I would've thought that, seeing as how you _are_ Omega you would've heard about this by now."

"We're going to kill _everyone_." Naia licked her lips with a soft giggle.

Aria shrank back with a toothy frown and snarled her disgust. "You're both insane."

"Now, now Aria, don't try and postpone this with compliments..." Larson said turning a dark blue face mask over in his hands, there was this ugly snarl scratched into it.

"Naia?" She looked over to Larson with an inquisitive grin. "_Fuck_."

Naia yelped in joy and stood up over Aria, her twitching manhood casting a disturbing shadow over Aria's face. She reveled in her superiority and took a moment to savor the delicious violation to come. Suddenly, there was a loud smack and Naia jumped with a pained bark as Larson slapped her rear; she half turned with a hurt expression and Aria could see his handprint on her right cheek, so hard was the hit that the flesh had almost turned entirely white.

"I told you to fuck her, not tease her." Larson said simply.

Naia nodded but her features twisted up in a vicious smile, almost perfectly mimicking Larson's mask. She leaned down and untied the restraints of Aria's legs but before she could try anything Naia pulled them apart and slid between them. Aria was having a hard time looking away from that thick atrocity twitching on her gut. She glanced at Naia and wasn't surprised to see a big smile plastered on her face.

"Do you like it?" Naia asked running her fingers over Nyreen's open throat before stroking her length with the bloody hand. "Master gave it to me because I am a good pet."

Aria released a shrill cry as Naia plunge into her unprepared Azure and slapped her hips against her cheeks. There was no pause for respite, no chance to relax the suddenly tense muscles, and pulled out to the head before slamming back in. Naia leaned over the bound Pirate Queen thrusting in as hard as she could, Aria's legs over her shoulders. She was so incredibly tight that the pleasure shooting up her spine threatened to overwhelm her already.

"You know -_uunnhh!-_ what- what really gets me off?" Naia asked softly as she twisted her head sharply to crack her neck. She leaned forwards, still thrusting in, and gripped Aria's skull in her hands and put on a wicked smile, "_Blood._"

Naia slipped her thumbs over Aria's eyes and shoved them through her sockets as deep as they could go. Aria screamed, her body convulsing as she tried to escape but Naia had an iron grip on her skull and a hard rod in her body, she wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Oh Gooooddess _yeeessss_…" Naia's eyes rolled back and her lids dropped slightly, she quivered as her orgasm gripped her body, a leg spasmed involuntarily.

She leaned down more trying to push her digits deeper into Aria's skull as her ungodly seed pumped into Aria's womb with each pulse of her orgasm. Hands grabbed Naia's arms and pulled her back, her thumbs slipping out of Aria's sockets with a sick popping sound, and brought her back to reality.

Naia looked over her shoulder, her face wracked with pleasure, and found Larson. His hands crept up to hers and gripped her wrists pulling them close to her face. Naia quickly leaned her head down and took one of her thumbs in her mouth and sucked the bloody matter off sensually. Neither of them paid any attention to the eyeless Asari; her breath came slowly and quivered, the pain was so exquisite and the darkness so terrifying that Aria was too gripped to move.

"You can kill her now." Larson whispered as he rubbed his fingers up and down Naia's ass crack, brining delightful moans from his pet.

"Will you… take me after? Please?" Naia begged, a good stroke from her Master's fingers sent a chill up her spine and her length, though softening, twitched in the bloodied and blinded Asari she had impaled upon it. "I've earned it… right?"

"You have, because you've been such a good pet." Larson said penetrating her rear with a finger. "But not here, back on the ship."

"I- I am a good pet! Th-thank you Master!" Naia cried out and pressed her hand against Aria's forehead, she flinched and whimpered like a beaten pup.

"Kill me…" Aria begged softly and choked on the tears she could no longer shed. "Please just… just kill me and be done with it."

"Shh…" Naia hushed and planted a deep kiss on Aria's lips, she leaned back as her biotics flared up, "Embrace eternity my love."

Aria's skull detonated in a whimsical eruption of blood and meat. Naia was showered in purple mist and shuddered in satisfaction. She ran her hands along her bloodied body from her soft member up to her breasts, tracing her curves and smearing the pieces brain matter over her breasts. She leaned down to rest her head on the warm corpse's chest with a relieved sigh. She hummed to herself and spread her cheeks with a sticky hand and arched her back, presenting herself; her other hand slowly stroked along her hardening length.

"Master…" Naia begged softly.

"No, no, no my dear," Larson said pulling her upright brining an unhappy groan from his pet, "back on the ship."

"Yes… yes Master. I- I'm sorry." Larson let her go and Naia rolled off the bed quickly, she was clearly upset but didn't vocalize her complaints.

"Naia?" Larson called as he walked across the room to a door.

"Master?" Naia had a towel in her hand but hesitated and looked up in surprise at the use of her given name. He used it on occasion but it was mostly to introduce her, afterwards he would go back to using _pet_,the title she's earned after years of hard work.

"Shower with me?" Larson asked pushing open the door and flicking a light on. He stared at her for a moment while she processed what he had just said.

"You want… yes, _yes_!" Naia's face brightened with a wide smile.

Larson caught her as she ran into his arms and kissed her deeply, she giggle like a school girl. The blood splatter on her face smeared onto Larson's face as she spastically Naia was overjoyed by his request since this was a rarity for her. Sure, they share intimate moments together, such as just now when they slaughtered the old ruler of Omega, but instants like this… Naia treasures these more than all others combined. He was playing with specific emotions that she had for him… Naia only hoped that Larson would savor the moment as much as her.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ugh I feel as if I just stopped writing... I hate writing short chapters but that's pretty much what this should end up being, 20-25 short chapters, oh btw key word is _should_.


End file.
